He Must Not Know
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: WHat if Nick's father comes up to Dalton out of nowhere and Jeff has to act as if he and Nick aren't together so Mr.Duval doesn't take Nick away from him.  A little oneshot based on a pic Curt Mega tweeted


**I did this little one shot based on this one pic with Curt Mega and Jeff Goldblum, and someone said it looked like Nick was talking to his father so I decided to write something based on that :D**

**I hope you like :D**

* * *

><p>"And Trent could help us with the duet!" Nick winked at the behind him and Jeff as they walked<p>

"You'll be fine, you don't need my help!" Trent shook his head at the two boys, even though Jeff wasn't even paying attention to the conversation.

Jeff hasn't spoken a word since English finished. He just squeezed Nick's hand every now and then.

Nick knew Jeff's test had gone bad, and the blond normally kept quiet when something wasn't right, so he just squeezed Jeff's hand back, leading him to wherever they were heading, not being able to stop himself from rambling to the unresponsive blond as they walked.

As they turned in a long hallway Nick stopped abruptly on his tracks, making Jeff look confused at him and Trent collide with his back

"The hell dude?" Trent fixed his blazer.

Nick let go of Jeff's hand immediately, making the boy whine slightly at the lost of contact.

Nick couldn't breathe or move. Why was his father here?

Nick's father was the kind of business man that was always traveling around and didn't pay much attention to his family. He was the conservative father Nick really never bonded with.

While every other boy had his father playing baseball or just playing around in the backyard, Nick had his mother telling him not to get his pants dirty and his father in Hong Kong or somewhere far away.

Again, why was he there?

Nick's father was getting out of the principal's office, a couple of papers in his hand. He shook the principal's hand before turning to leave, coincidentally, towards Nick.

"Stay here!" Nick whispered to Jeff before he went to his father.

Jeff nodded slightly, he knew how Nick's father was, at least from what Nick has told him.

Trent just looked curious at the scene, but quickly figured it wasn't his to get into, so he just walked down the hallway, heading to the library.

Jeff looked at the older man.

He only met him twice, one when he was 10, at Nick's birthday party, and the other in Junior High, and those were enough for him.

Carlson Duval was exactly like Nick. Physically, that is.

The same lips, the same stature, the same brown hair, even if his was starting to turn grey, and the crooked Duval nose, which Jeff found adorably in Nick but just scary and authoritarian in his father.

He looked at the scene before him. Nick was exhaling from his nose, something he did when he was pissed, and was shaking his head at something his father was saying.

Jeff didn't know what happened when Nick went home, the brunet never told him, but he always came back to Dalton all worked up about whatever his father had done. Now, finally, Jeff saw Nick interacting with his father and it just made the blond's heart shatter.

Nick looked so sad, so broken, so detached. He just wanted to walk to the brunet and wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him, telling him to forget about his father and just cuddle with the brunet until he fell asleep in his arms.

But something was stopping Jeff. He knew if he did that something would go terribly wrong so, he just put his hands in his pockets, fighting his inner self that was screaming at him to go and present himself.

"Nicholas, you can't drop your grades like this!" Carlson Duval warned his son, taking the papers from the brunet's hands, his eyes sifting quickly to his left, but they were turned immediately back to his son.

Nick took a sharp intake of breath "It's just a B, I didn't understand some parts of the subject, I'll improve my grade in the next one!" Nick nodded, more to himself than to his father.

"I really hope son. I'm not paying for this fancy school for you to have B's." His father looked to his left once again "Who's that boy that's looking at us as he was about to cry or hurt someone?" He asked under his breath, annoyance in his tone.

Nick looked where he pointed with his head and smiled widely as he was saw Jeff blushing and turning his face away from him "That's Jeff, my…" he had to stop himself from saying 'boyfriend' "best friend!" He motioned to Jeff to come closer to them.

Jeff looked a bit scared at Nick, his wide eyes begging to Nick not to do that. Nick have him a harsh look and Jeff came slowly to them.

"You have to excuse him, he's shy around new people!" Nick warned his father, how answered with a small groan. He never liked to meet his son's friends.

Jeff pulled himself together and took his hand out of his pocket and handed it to Nick's father.

Mr. Duval took that as a sign of respect and shook it strongly, finding that Jeff had a strong grip "Carlson Duval, nice to meet you!" he gave a small nod to the blond.

"Jeff Sterling!" Jeff did the same, avoiding long eye contact with the man. He leaned a bit into Nick's side, feeling safe near him.

"It's nice to know my son has a good friend besides him. I hope you'll helping him find a nice respectable girl." His words sounded harsher than they were supposed to.

Jeff laughed bitterly at that. So he had no idea that Nick was gay. He glanced at Nick that was giving a pleading look, his brown eyes furrowed. So, he couldn't say anything about them? "I would, but Nick here is too into books to notice girls!" Jeff hoped his hesitation went unnoticed to the older man, but he raised a brow at Jeff.

Jeff gulped. He couldn't have figured it out, right?

"So, dad, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm having French now, so….I got to go!" He quickly shook his father's hand and grabbed Jeff's pulling him down the hallway, earning a strong look from his father.

When they were far enough from the principal's office, Nick pulled Jeff into a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the taller's boy chest

"He can't know!" Nick sobbed. Jeff could do much but hug his boyfriend back and run his hand up and down his back "If he finds out that I'm gay he'll take me away from this school. Away from you Jeff!" He sobbed again, his tears staining Jeff's blazer, but he didn't care.

Jeff shook his head and cupped Nick's face with his hands, running his thumbs under Nick's eyes to whip away the tears "He won't find out!" Jeff promised, looking deeply into Nick's eyes, as it was an assurance of his spoken promise "If he does-…" Jeff though for a second "We'll run away. Away from him, away from everyone! It will be just you and me!"

Nick sniffed and nodded slightly, never breaking his gaze with Jeff.

It didn't matter if his father wasn't supportive, it didn't matter if his mother couldn't care less about him. It didn't matter because he had Jeff, and if Jeff was everything he was going to get, he was happy with it. Jeff protected him, Jeff loved him more than his parents ever could, and Jeff always kept his promises.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I could have done it better but hey :P<strong>

**Review if you liked it and check out my other fics :D**


End file.
